


gasping, baking, and by proxy

by enablelove



Series: the way you said i love you [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canon Era, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you said through cookies, not said to the other, and with a shuddering gasp</p>
            </blockquote>





	gasping, baking, and by proxy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exercise in writing all of these [prompts](http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you). ♥ [all parts are NOT connected]

9\. when baking chocolate chip cookies, 10. not said to me, & 11\. with a shuddering gasp

“Crap!” Jared yells as his fingers brush the hot baking sheet of the cooling chocolate chip cookies. 

“Seriously, dude? You can’t wait like ten minutes?” Jensen’s voice floats over as he nears and picks up Jared’s hand, inspecting the burn.

“No,” Jared says petulantly. “And it was an accident anyway.” Not that he needs to prove himself to Jensen or anything. But Jensen judges him constantly and Jared really doesn’t need to give him more fodder.

Jensen just rolls his eyes and Jared’s sure his pout doesn’t help. He drops Jared’s hand and moves over to the tray of cookies, inspecting them to make sure they’re perfect. 

“Here, you big baby,” Jensen says, gingerly picking a cookie up and blowing gently on it and holding it up to Jared’s mouth. Jared can’t help but smile because as crotchety as Jensen acts, like he just tolerates Jared out of necessity, he knows Jensen really cares. Especially if he’s helping Jared on his day off to help bake cookies for Tom’s school. 

Tom would usually be down here getting underfoot, but Jared put him down for a nap, and Jared knows they’re going to make enough cookies that Tom will still be able to help. 

Jared opens his mouth and closes his eyes, savoring the flavors swirling on his tongue. He might even be imagining the remnants of salt from Jensen’s fingers, but that’s just wishful thinking.

“Mmm, I love you,” he murmurs, not quite sure who exactly he’s saying it to – to the cookie or to Jensen. To be honest, it’s probably a little of both. This would be the most awkward time to reveal his feelings to his costar – while making cookies for his son’s bake sale. 

He slowly opens his eyes, eyelashes fluttering and sees that Jensen’s moved back, but not that far.

“You’re an idiot, falling in love with food every minute,” Jensen says, but there seems to be a catch in his breath. 

“Food gets me, Jensen. If I want to say I love you to my food, I will,” he says instead, needing the moment to break before he says, or does something ridiculous. 

“You only say I love you to the food?” Jensen questions and Jared’s not sure if what he wants to happen is happening or if he’s just projecting like crazy right now.

“Haven’t had a chance to say it to much else.”

“Nobody?”

“Already fell in love with you, but can’t go around spouting that off can I?” Jared says and _damn_ he’s an idiot. He did just go and spout that off.

Jensen’s eyes widen almost imperceptibly, but then a slow grin creeps on his face and Jared can finally understand all that sappy poetry about sunlight rising after a dark night. 

“You should definitely go around gushing about me,” Jensen says; mischievous smirk present and god Jared wants to kiss him.

And well, that was pretty much an agreement to feelings right? He moves in closer, a miniscule step towards Jensen and Jensen doesn’t move back or change his demeanor at all, but actually leans forward a little bit. It’s as much permission as Jared needs and he slowly shifts forward, Jensen’s raised eyebrow beckoning him in invitation. Jared’s hand comes up to cradle Jensen’s jaw and he presses a kiss to the lips that play center stage in all of his fantasies. 

Jensen sighs into the kiss, fingers coming up to comb through Jared’s hair. It’s better than Jared could have imagined, as chaste as it is. Jared’s tongue flicks out against Jensen’s lips, requesting entrance and Jensen’s mouth parts, pulling Jared’s tongue inside, inciting a desire to play. 

The kiss goes from one end of the spectrum to the other, quickly migrating from innocent to shameless with Jensen arching against him as the kiss becomes deeper and bodies press closer, unconsciously rubbing against each other. Jared pulls away from Jensen’s mouth, as difficult as it is, to trail feather soft kisses down his jaw to his neck and behind his ear which makes him shudder in Jared’s arms, and that’s definitely something Jared makes a mental note of. 

“Oh fuck, Jared,” Jensen gasps out, “I love you so much.”

He instantly freezes but Jared doesn’t give him the chance, moving his mouth to the shell of Jensen’s ear and whispering hotly against it.

“Me too.”


End file.
